ALLIANCE
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Multi-Chapter / KEBENCIAN dan PERMUSUHAN. Hal yang tak asing bagi semua youkai dan miko. Begitulah yang tradisi katakan. Youkai menyerang manusia, miko melindungi manusia. Tapi bagaimana jika sang takdir berencana untuk menggabungkan seorang Miko dan Taiyoukai dalam satu aliansi? Pasti menjadi satu tim yang berantakan... atau benarkah begitu? / BAD SUMMARY. Read and Review please


**.**

**-ALLIANCE-**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's**

**Don't like? Better don't read.**

**.**

**Journey 1**: **Encounter**

Perasaan cemas, gugup, bersalah, takut bercampur di dalam benak gadis itu, matanya menatap _horor_ ke arah _Youkai _yang paling dikaguminya.

Sebuah peluh menetes dari atas keningnya.

**PANIK! PANIK! PANIK!**

Rasa panik memakannya secepat kilat, dia tak bisa berpikir lagi, dia takut untuk berpikir lebih jauh.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama! Bahumu!" seru gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Rasa takut mulai menjilat dirinya, rasa cemas lalu melumatnya sementara pikirannya terus membisikkan hal-hal buruk.

"Ini bukan apa-apa... luka ini akan sembuh dengan cepat, aku **berbeda** dari manusia," terdengar suara maskulin dengan khas arogan_— _milik seorang _Taiyoukai_ berambut _silver_—yang secara tidak langsung sebenarnya mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

"Itu tidak baik-baik saja! Sesshomaru-sama terluka karena melindungi Rin! Ini semua salah Rin!" seru gadis itu sambil memejamkan matanya erat sementara tangannya saling menggengam dalam keadaan bergetar.

Matanya bergetar lagi setelah melihat pemandangan sebuah bahu yang dikelilingi warna _ungu _miasma Naraku.

'Benar! Naraku! Pria itu memanfaatkan Rin untuk melukai Sesshomaru-sama. Kenapa? Kenapa Rin tidak berdaya?! Rin seharusnya membantu Sesshomaru-sama, bukan merepotkannya!' teriak gadis kecil itu dalam hati.

Sesshomaru hanya menatap Rin dalam diam. Dia memang tidak pintar merangkai kata-kata, dan meskipun _harga diri_-nya tidak mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat gadis polos itu panik. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu tahu kalau dia tidak bersalah. Naraku. Ya! Narakulah yang harus bertanggung jawab akan semua ini! _Hanyou_ berengsek itu.

Sesshomaru berjalan kearah sebuah pohon, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon itu dan menutup matanya. Sungguh, dia perlu menenangkan dirinya saat ini.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Gadis kecil itu kembali berseru khawatir.

Melihat ini, Jaken –pelayan nomor satu Sesshomaru-sama dari _Western Land—_ memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah, Bocah! Kau benar-benar mengganggu Sesshomaru-sama dengan teriakan-teriakan cengengmu itu! Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, biarkan Sesshomaru-sama sendiri untuk sesaat!" seru siluman _kappa_ itu sambil menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Rin tidak mau! Lepaskan Rin, Jaken-sama!" seru gadis itu sambil meronta.

Tentu saja Jaken tidak mengizinkan hal itu. dia berusaha menyeret Rin, meskipun tubuhnya pun lebih kecil daripada gadis itu.

Dia, pelayan nomor satu Sesshomaru-sama dari _Western Land, _seorang siluman, tidak akan kalah dengan seorang anak perempuan kecil manusia. Dia bisa membawa anak ini menjauh! Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri!

Tangan hijaunya mulai sakit, tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bergeser sedikitpun, oh, tangannya mulai melicin, dan tarikannya yang kuat (seukuran dirinya) membuatnya terjatuh dengan suara _**BRUAKKK! **_di tanah.

Sosok hijau itu mengerang kesakitan.

Haaah... baiklah. Mungkin dia butuh bantuan Ah-Un...

.

.::.

.

Gadis itu duduk sambil terus terisak.

Bagaimana jika Sesshomaru-sama membencinya?

Bagaimana jika Sesshomaru-sama benar-benar terluka parah?

Bagaimana jika Sesshomaru-sama...

**TIDAK!**

Dia tidak mau memikirkan itu, kepala mungilnya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat air matanya jatuh tak beraturan.

"Uuuhhhu... Sesshomaru-sama...!" ringisnya lagi.

Siluman kappa disebelahnya menutup kupingnya erat.

"Uhh! Kau bocah kecil! Berhenti menangis! Kalian memang lemah, cengeng, dan menyebalkan!" serunya kuat. "Kau pikir Sesshomaru-sama kesulitan dengan luka seperti itu? Dia itu kuat, kau tahu!"

"Tapi—"

"Pokoknya kau diam saja bocah!" seru sosok hijau itu sambil melipat lengannya, lalu menutup matanya, memasang wajah sombong. "Tak ada yang mengenal Sesshomaru-sama lebih baik dariku! Tuan Sesshomaru kuat, pintar, dan tampan! Meskipun dia _sebenarnya_ menerita, dia masih tetap kuat dan tidak membiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalannya! Ya benar! Sesshomaru-sama memang tegar!" ujarnya sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "Karena itu sebaiknya kau berhenti menangis sekarang!" tambahnya sebelum kemudian membuka matanya.

'**!' **Iris kecil katak itu melebar.

Rin?

Tidak mungkin!

Rin!? Rin!?

Anak itu...

**ANAK ITU MENGHILANG!**

"Rinn! Riiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" teriak Jaken kuat, dia pun mulai berlari menelusuri tempat itu dengan panik. "Rin! Rin! Dimana kau Rin!?"

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Jaken mencoba untuk menemukan anak itu, tapi percuma, anak itu seolah hilang di telan angin.

_Kata_k itu tertunduk lesu...

"Oh hebat. Terima kasih, Rin..." katanya pelan. "**SESSHOMARU-SAMA PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHKU!**" teriaknya sambil terisak.

.

.::.

.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Kaki mungil gadis itu terus berlari, jauh, jauh, menelusuri jalan setapak, ke dalam hutan.

Tak dihiraukannya peluh yang menetes dari keningnya. Hanya ada satu tekad yang menancap erat di benaknya.

_**MENOLONG SESSHOMARU-SAMA.**_

Benar! Gara-gara dirinya Sesshomaru-sama terluka, karena itu dia harus menolongnya! Dia harus berusaha untuk membantunya. Tapi bagaimana?! Bagaimana caranya!?

Dia tak tahu, sementara dia berpikir, kaki mungilnya terus berlari, jauh, jauh ke dalam hutan yang lebat itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua perasaaan buruk dari benaknya.

Tapii—

_**BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**_

Sebuah tabrakan keras membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Iris kecilnya mencoba menemukan sosok yang ditabraknya itu... Apa?! Batu? Pohon?

Iris matanya melebar menemukan sosok laki-laki berdiri tepat di depannya.

Dia tahu laki-laki ini, sosok yang dikenalnya. Bibir mungilnya pun terbuka kecil untuk berbicara.

"K-Kau..."

.

.::.

.

Jaken mengusap pelan benjolan di kepalanya.

"Gomenasaiiiiiiii, Sesshomaru-samaaa," ujarnya. "Jaken tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkan gadis itu pergi! Dia sendiri yang _**bodoh **_dan meninggalkan Jaken!"

Taiyoukai itu hanya menatap pelayannya dengan pandangan tajam.

Panik segera memakan siluman kecil itu, keringatnya mengucur deras. "AH! Gomen Sesshomaru-sama! Seharusnya Jaken tidak membantahmu!" serunya sambil bersujud berkali-kali.

Sesshomaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari siluman itu ke arah hutan lebat di hadapannya. Lalu melangkah cepat ke dalamnya.

"Ah.. Tunggu, Sesshomaru-sama!" serunya sambil berlari menyusul.

"Jaken..."

"Ya, S-S-Sesshomaru-sama...?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Rin... kau tahu..."

_**Gulp**_**. **Jaken hanya bisa meneguk liur-nya.

.

.::.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya..." ujar gadis itu sambil tertenduk lesu. "Sesshomaru-sama terluka gara-gara Rin..."

Laki-laki di sebelahnya menatap perhatian ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Jangan sedih begitu, Rin, itu semua bukan salahmu," katanya sambil tersenyum, mencoba menghibur.

"Tapi Rin tak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah... Rin harus mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Sesshomaru-sama! Luka itu bukan luka biasa, Rin bisa melihatnya!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa Rin, aku rasa aku tahu siapa yang bisa mengobati luka Sesshomaru-sama," katanya kecil.

"Benarkah!?" seru Rin sambil menatap dalam ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Uhm!" laki-laki itu mengangguk ragu-ragu. _Masalahnya apakah dia mau menolong Sesshomaru? Dan apakah Sesshomaru akan menerima bantuannya?_

Mata gadis itu berbinar penuh harapan.

"Terima kasih!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Kohaku..."

.

.:.

.

Orang-orang di desa itu tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih Miko-sama, kalau bukan karena kau, pasti korban-korban perang kemarin sudah tidak selamat lagi!" seru seorang ibu. "Aku sangat bahagia karena suamiku selamat! Terima kasih!"

Miko itu tersenyum pelan. "Bukan masalah, itu sudah tugasku sebagai Miko," ujarnya. _'Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, bahkan jika aku berusaha berbuat baik, kebenarannya adalah, aku hidup menggunakan jiwa-jiwa orang mati...' _

"Kau pintar, baik, dan cantik, Kenapa tidak menetap di desa ini saja?" tanya seorang remaja perempuan.

"Maaf, aku punya _sesuatu _yang penting untuk dilakukan," jawab Miko itu. _Ya, membunuh Naraku, untuk itulah aku kembali kesini._

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau suka anak-anak, bukankah lebih baik kau melupakan pengembaraanmu dan membangun keluarga disini...?" Remaja itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersentak sadar. "Ah maaf, aku lupa bahwa Miko..."

_Tidak boleh mencintai._

Miko itu menatap ke tanah, sebelum kemudian memandang lurus kedepan dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. _'Lagi pula aku sudah pernah melanggar peraturan itu...'_

Seiring waktu berlalu, para penduduk mulai pergi ke rumah mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan tempat yang semula ramai itu menjadi sepi.

"Kikyo-sama!"

Mendengar seruan namanya, Miko itu menatap ke arah asal suara dan menemukan Kohaku tengah berjalan bersama seorang gadis kecil.

"Kohaku... kau sudah mengambil daun-daun herbal itu dari hutan?"

"Sudah, Kikyo-sama, aku sudah mengumpulkan jenis-jenis daunnya," kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus," katanya pelan. "Dan gadis ini..."

"Ah, ini Rin, Kikyo-sama! Aku membawanya untuk suatu keperluan..."

"Rin..." Ia merasa pernah bertemu gadis ini. "Ah! Kau gadis yang diserang oleh _Shichinintai_ waktu itu."

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Dan, Miko-sama adalah Miko yang menolong Rin waktu itu kan? Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Miko-sama."

Kikyo terdiam sejenak. "Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tak bersama _Youkai _itu?"

"Itulah Miko-sama, Rin butuh pertolongan Miko-sama sekali lagi," katanya pelan sambil menunduk. "Sesshomaru-sama... dia..."

.

.::.

.

Sesshomaru berjalan di dalam hutan sementara pelayan setianya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hitung tajamnya deangan jelas menangkap bau Rin, sang Taiyoukai hanya berharap agar Rin selamat. Namun iris emasnya melebar ketika menemukan bau seorang _Taijaya_, dia ingat bau ini, _Taijaya _bawahan Naraku. Apa yang direncanakan Naraku? Apa dia berniat menculik Rin lagi? Hanyou sialan itu.

Sesshomaru mempercepat langkahnya, dan bersumpah dalam hati bahwa dia akan menyiksa Naraku jika dia melakukan sesuatu pada Rin.

Langkahnya menjadi begitu cepat, tak dihiraukannya teriakan siluman _Kappa_ yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

.

.::.

.

"Jadi, Miko-sama, kumohon bantu Rin!" mohonnya sambil menatap Kikyo dalam. "Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Sesshomaru-sama, Rin... Rin tak bisa memaafkan diri Rin sendiri!"

Kikyo menatap ragu-ragu.

**Sesshomaru**, tentu nama yang tak asing lagi jika _mantan_ kekasih dan musuhmu adalah '_hanyou_'.

Dia sudah mendengar lumayan banyak tentangnya, Tuan dari _Western Land_, siluman yang disegani dan ditakuti. Tidak, tentu ia tidak takut dengan _Taiyoukai_ ini. Sang Miko juga menganggap bahwa sang Taiyoukai bukan orang yang buruk. Buktinya dia _membiarkan_ seorang gadis manusia mengikutinya, ia _menyayanginya_, _melindunginya_.

Tapi kenyataan mengenai sang Taiyoukai yang membenci Inuyasha-lah yang membuatnya bimbang. Meski ia tak pernah mengakuinya, tapi dia masih _peduli _dengan Inuyasha. Apa yang menjamin bahwa Sesshomaru tak akan mencoba membunuh Inuyasha kembali?

"Kikyo-sama..." Kali ini suara Kohaku yang penuh harap, dia tak tahan melihat Rin yang sedih.

Kikyo baru saja akan menjawab sebelum ia merasakan aura kuat muncul dari sampingya, dengan segera ia menengok ke samping dan menemukan _Taiyoukai_ berambut silver dengan aura yang menerobos keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" seru Rin.

"Miko..." katanya tenang, juga dingin. "Taijaya ini bersamamu. Jangan bilang kau sudah bergabung dengan Naraku," katanya tajam.

Kikyo hanya diam, tak membalas, sementara matanya menyipit, memperhatikan luka di pundak Sesshomaru. '_Miasma Naraku dalam dosis tinggi,_' batinnya. _'Jika dibiarkan bisa mengakibatkan infeksi parah...'_

"Kikyo-sama tidak bergabung dengan Naraku! Aku yang bergabung dengannya!" bela Kohaku.

"Itu bukan masalah, sekarang kembalikan Rin..."

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin—Rin sendiri yang datang kepada Miko ini!" kata Rin.

"Apa maksudmu, Rin...?"

"Sesshomaru-sama terluka, jadi, Rin... Rin mencoba mencari pertolongan, dan Rin yakin bahwa Miko-sama bisa menolong Sesshomaru-sama!" ungkap Rin.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak butuh pertolongan dari manusia, terlebih manusia mati, Rin," ujar Sesshomaru sambil menatap ke arah sang Miko.

"Kumohon Sesshomaru-sama!" seru Rin sambil terisak, air matanya mulai bercururan. "Rin akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Sudah kubilang Rin, tak akan ada apapun yang terjadi padaku. Sekarang kembali."

Rin menggeleng kepalanya tanda tak menyerah.

Melihat hal ini Kohaku segera berbisik ke arah Kikyo, "Kumohon, Kikyo-sama bantulah Rin..."

Kikyo terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pelan, "Bisa membantu atau tidaknya aku... tergantung kemauan _Youkai_ itu..."

Kohaku kembali menaruh pandangannya ke arah Rin dan Sesshomaru. Oh, dia tidak tahan melihat Rin menangis.

"_Onegai_, Sesshomaru-sama, _onegai_..." mohonnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sesshomaru terdiam sementara iris emasnya menatap Rin, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Miko sejenak, lalu ke arah Rin kembali. Ia menutup matanya sebelum kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Terserah padamu..."

Rin tersentak gembira sebelum menatap ke arah Kikyo. "Miko-sama...?"

Kikyo terdiam sejenak. "Luka itu..." mulainya. "Menurut pengamatanku, dalam luka itu terdapat miasma Naraku dalam dosis yang tinggi. Jujur, aku terkesan melihatmu masih hidup, Sesshomaru. Manusia bahkan siluman biasa pasti sudah tidak sanggup menahannya. Tapi luka seperti itu pasti lama-kelamaan akan mengambil alih fungsi tubuhmu. Luka yang sulit disembuhkan, bahkan untuk Miko sepertiku. Penyembuhannya membutuhkan pemurnian miasma secara rutin dan teliti. Jadi... kau tahu maksudku."

Sesshomaru menatap ke arah Kikyo sejenak sebelum kemudian menutup matanya dan berbicara, "Aku tidak peduli, Miko, aku pun tidak pernah mempercayai kemampuanmu itu. Dan bila ingin sembuh, aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Namun lakukanlah semaumu... juga pastikan kau tak memperlambat langkahku." Sesshomaru membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris emas indah itu. "Tapi ingat, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Rin..."

"Aku juga melakukan ini untuknya," balas Kikyo pendek.

Sesshomaru tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membalas, dan pergi kembali masuk ke dalam hutan, diikuti oleh Kikyo.

'Jadi, apa intinya...' pikir Rin.

"Intinya, kami akan bergabung dalam kelompokmu, Rin," jawab Kohaku.

Rin terkejut. Pertama karena ternyata ia terlalu bingung sehingga mengatakan pikirannya terlalu keras, kedua, karena mulai sekarang ia akan melakukan perjalanan bersama Kohaku! Setidaknya ia punya teman sekarang.

Rin tak bisa menahan senyumnya. '_Semuanya akan jadi lebih menyenangkan mulai sekarang,'_ batinya. Mereka berempat memasuki hutan itu, meninggalkan tempat itu. Sekarang aliansi baru telah terbentuk, begitu juga perjalanan baru.

To be conti— tunggu. Rasanya ada yang terlupakan.

.

.::.

.

Makhluk itu tidak dapat bernafas, ia terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan, kakinya sakit, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Dia tidak boleh berhenti disini! Dia harus menyusulnya! Dia harus!

Lalu iris kecilnya menemukan sepercik kebahagiaan saat menemukan pria dengan untaian rambut silver mendekat.

"Sesshomaru sama!" serunya bahagia—ya, Sesshomaru-sama kembali untuknya! Ia tahu! Pasti Tuannya itu peduli padanya.

Sosok itu mendekat, dia menatapnya. "Sesshomaru-sama, aku tahu bahwa kau—" Sesshomaru semakin mendekat padanya, Jaken mempersiapkan diri untuk memeluk Tuan Tercinta-nya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jaken... " seru Sesshomaru sambil berjalan melewatinya.

**DOENG.**

Lho? Lho? Sesshomaru-sama tidak datang untuknya? Hah! Tentu saja! Jaken tertunduk lesu. Bodoh sekali dia mengira Sesshomaru-sama datang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sesshomaru-sama hanya mengkhawatirkan Rin.

Rin! Ah, ya! Rin! Apa Rin sudah kembali!? Jaken segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

Seorang anak kecil yang sebenarnya adalah Rin berjalan ke arahnya. "Ayo, Jaken-sama! Kau bisa tertinggal!" kata Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

Heh?! Kenapa gadis ini tertawa!? Bukannya ia tadi menangis hingga membuat semuanya banjir?! Jaken kembali mengecap manusia sebagai makhluk aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada tadi?!" tanya Jaken dari belakang.

"Hehe! Kohaku dan Miko-sama akan bergabung bersama kita mulai sekarang!" Jaken memperhatikan dua orang manusia, wanita dan laki-laki, dibelakang Rin. Laki-laki manusia itu menyengir kecil padanya.

"Oh," jawab Jaken pendek.

"Ayo Jaken-sama! Aku tidak mau melihatmu tertinggal!" seru Rin sambil berlari menyusul Sesshomaru, diikuti oleh dua orang manusia tadi.

Jaken segera berdiri, ia mulai melangkah kecil, tentu saja ia tidak mau tertinggal. 'Haaahh, Rin sudah kembali, semuanya pasti akan kembali seperti _semula_, Sesshomaru-sama tidak akan marah lagi padaku,' batinnya sambil menutup mata.

_**SEMULA!?**_

Jaken membuka matanya dengan **syok**, lalu memperhatikan dua manusia yang berjalan di belakang Rin.

"_Kohaku dan Miko-sama akan bergabung bersama kita mulai sekarang."_

Jaken terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa, sebelum kemudian...

"**APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?**"

.

**To be Continued**

**(Important, Read Author's note please)  
**.

A/N: Pertama, makasih banyak sudah baca, gomen banget kalau OOC! Ini masih prologue, aku mau lihat kalian suka atau enggak, paling ga tolong tinggalkan **Review**, jadi aku bisa tahu gimana pendapat kalian untuk fanfic ini. **Bagus, jelek, lanjut, atau ga lanjut**. Btw, **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.** Please Review.


End file.
